Ce que les héros font
by acendia
Summary: Dans le module du Milano, il y a Groot qui joue à ses jeux vidéo en ayant l'air de se foutre de ce qui se passe, Rocket qui commence à angoissé, et il y a Thor. Lui, il pense à ce qui vient de se passé, à combien rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, à tous ceux qu'il a perdu il n'y a pas si longtemps.


**_Salut, salut !_**  
_**Voici un OS assez triste, à lire après avoir vu Infinity War. **_

L'espace infini se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les planètes défilaient à travers la vitre du module de "The Milano", plus ou moins éclairée par leurs soleils. Thor regardait distraitement le lent ballet de leur gravitation, perdu dans ses pensées. À l'avant, Rocket était retourné tripoté ses écrans, et Groot était absorbé par son jeu vidéo.

Thor ferma les yeux. Et sa solitude le saisit à la gorge. Il n'y aurait personne pour l'accueillir quand il rentrerais chez lui. Il n'y avait même plus de chez lui, Asgard était détruite. Le lieu tout comme le peuple. Il ne restait plus que lui. Sa mère était morte. Son père et sa sœur étaient morts. Ses amis aussi. Et, son frère... Mort. Certainement pour de vrai cette fois ci.

Dire qu'il y avait quelques jours, il était dans son immense vaisseau, avec tout son peuple. Avec Heimdall et Sif, Fandrall, Hogun et Volstagg, avec Loki. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien, de ce temps là. De ces moments heureux, où lui et son frère... Était en paix.

L'idée lui arracha un rire amer. Lui, en paix avec son frère. Thor se souvient, leurs discutions de moins en moins houleuse, de plus en plus constructive et complice. Les sourires de Loki. Les rires qu'il laissait souvent sortir.  
Oui, il avait été en paix avec son frère.

Ils avaient même pu se rapprocher. Le cœur de Thor se serra douloureusement à ses souvenirs. Il avait eut ce qu'il n'espérais plus depuis des années, des moments de partage. Des échanges de banalité dans une bonne humeur. Des câlins. Oui, des câlins. Loki laissait son frère le serré dans ses bras. Oh bien sur, il faisait sa mauvaise tête et gromelait, mais il laissait Thor lui donner des marques d'affection du genre câlins bourru et grandes tapes dans le dos.

\- Je ne suis pas un de ces barbare crasseux sur lequel tu peux taper à tout bout de champ !  
S'indignait Loki après avoir subi une énième claque vigoureuse de son frère. Celui ci explosa de rire, et asséna de nouveau une virile tape sur la pauvre homoplate du Jotun. Loki grimaça une fois de plus, et soupira.  
\- Thor, si tu tiens tant à ce que je t'appelle "mon frère", tu devrais commencer par te monter un peu plus attentionné.

Thor cligna des yeux, perplexe.  
\- Mais je suis, attentionné...  
\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais être plus délicat et tendre, au lieu de me déboiter l'épaule à chaque fois.  
\- Délicat, tendre... Ce ne sont pas des trucs de filles ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel  
\- Non, ce ne sont pas des trucs de filles. Et si tu pouvais arrêter avec ce mysogynisme moyenâgeux, tu rendrai service à beaucoup de gens.  
\- Ok, ok.. pas la peine de faire cette tête... Je ferai plus attention à ce que je dit et à mon comportement, promis.

Le sourire grognard de Thor fit soupirer son frère de lassitude.  
\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que "misogynisme" veut dire, n'est ce pas?  
Le dieu du tonnerre éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grincer de manière alarmante le lit sur lesquels ils étaient assis. Loki envisageait très sérieusement de s'enfuir de la cabine de Thor, quand celui ci l'attira à lui d'un bras.  
\- Tu me connais trop bien, mon frère.

Le Jotun releva la tête du pectoral dans lequel elle avait été enfoncé de force, avec la ferme intention de passer un savon au crétin qui avait fait ça. Mais ses mots restèrent bloqués devant le sourire parfaitement heureux et épanoui du dieu du tonnerre. Il referma la bouche, et sourit doucement.  
\- À peine, mon frère.

Alors, lentement, il se redressa pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, après avoir gentiment enlever les cheveux blond qui y était. Thor, s'il fut surpris, laissa tout de même faire. Il se sentait bien, vraiment. Il se sentait calme, serein, heureux. Ce qui semblait vraiment débile, un fois penser. Le guerrier, le dieu du tonnerre, le roi d'Asgard, lui qui était toujours à une nouvelle bataille... Il lui semblait connaître pour la première fois un peu de repos. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Bizarre, mais agréable.

\- Tes cheveux sont vraiment doux.  
Thor rit de nouveau.  
\- Les tiens aussi.  
Et Loki fait semblant de grommeler, bien qu'il soit touché par le compliment. D'un geste faussement distrait, il entortille une mèche de cheveux blond entre ses doigts.

Thor se passe la main dans les cheveux, et ce geste lui rappelle brusquement sa nouvelle coupe. Des cheveux courts. Il est dans un vaisseau qui n'est pas le sien, et tout ce qui reste de son frère ne sont que des souvenirs. Le sentiment amère qui s'empare de lui manque de le submerger. Encore un peu, et il serai en train de pleurer comme un bébé.

C'est tout ce dont il a envie en ce moment, se rouler en boule et pleurer. Parce qu'il venait de perdre le denier membre de sa famille, celui auquel il tenait certainement bien plus qu'il le méritait ; parce qu'il avait déjà fait comme si ça allait bien après tout ce qui s'était passer avant alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait à la fois failli à se devoir de roi et à celui de héro. Parce que ça faisait mal, merde. Il avait le droit d'être triste, on ne lui reprocherait pas de laisser tomber après tout ce qui s'était passé...

Mais il se reprit. Il est le dieu du tonnerre, un guerrier, un héros. Et il est de son devoir, de mettre fin à cette folie.  
Alors Thor sèche ses larmes, renferme profondément ses sentiments dans son cœur, et se prépare à se battre. Il se prépare à se battre, à gagner, à arranger la situation et quand même s'en sortir.  
Parce que c'est ce que les héros font.


End file.
